


The Crystal Guard

by Halo20601



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold War, Communism, Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo20601/pseuds/Halo20601
Summary: Russian/Cold War AU. Stiven Vselennaya grew up in Soviet Russia with his guardians, the Crystal Gems. He believes in the dream of the Soviet Union, and that they can bring true peace to the world. But just how far is he willing to go to ensure that the dream becomes a reality?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_**1946** _

It was another day in Plyazhnyya, a small town within Soviet Russia most don't pay mind to but provides a simple life for those who call it home. The fields were always quiet in the morning, perfect for young Konni Makhesvaran to read in peace — about to start the third chapter of her novel. It was only a few months ago when she and her family had to make their new home here. They believed life in the countryside would be perfect for their daughter to grow up. But she has chosen to live a more introverted life, with barely any real friends. She has become content with this lifestyle.

The ground began shaking. Konni struggled to get onto her feet, wobbling from the tremor, as it seemed to grow more violent. "Earthquake?" She questioned as she fell onto her back end. The girl then saw a long, large mass of earth push itself up as if something was crawling underground. Konni forced herself back up and ran for her life. She stumbled but kept finding her footing to stay as far away as she could from whatever's coming after her. Konni tripped and fell face-first onto the ground — leaving a small tear on her dress. She looked behind her and saw it rise from the ground. It was a giant worm with a circular maw of razor-sharp teeth. She couldn't move. Every part of her common sense was telling her to get up and start running. But fear paralyzed Konni from head to toe.

"There it is!" Konni looked over to where the voice came from and saw three figures off in the distance, charging towards the worm at superhuman speeds.

The one in the lead — leaping forward and punching the creature's head with a spiked gauntlet — was a maroon skinned woman with cube-shaped hair and three-lensed spectacles. She wore a black and crimson sleeveless bodysuit with a star in the center of her chest and combat boots.

The one behind her was short — around Konni's own height — with lilac skin and long messy hair. She wore a mauve and black variant of a U.S.S.R. soldier uniform, but with a star shape cut-out around the chest to reveal an elaborate gemstone. She wielded and cracked a whip against the beast.

The third and final member — not as tall as the first one, but taller than the second one — was porcelain pale with short hair and had an egg-shaped gemstone on her forehead. She wore a full blue and gold bodysuit that covered her entire figure, as well as a belt with a star buckle, and a transparent skirt. In her hands as a spear that she used to stab at the creature. She was also the first one to notice Konni was there, and shouted, "You! Human! Get out of here! It's dangerous!"

The creature let out a roar and swatted the pale and purple fighters away with its tail-end and tried to slam its head on the maroon woman. But she jumped out of the way as if she was anticipating it. The worm contorted its body to continue tailing after her. But as it did so, it lifted its tail, right over where Konni was still standing. Before it came crashing down on her, the girl was pushed out of the way. It happened so fast that she didn't have a chance to process it, but it was by something quick and strong, but also had a gentleness to it.

The next thing Konni knew was that the sky and grass around her suddenly had a pink tint. She was further taken by surprise to see a young boy lying on her stomach. He appeared around Konni's age and had dark brown hair. He wore a green sweater with a red star in the center, a pair of jeans and boots. The boy eventually looked up, and when he saw the situation he was in, he immediately got off her with a blush enveloping his face. "I'm… I'm sorry." He apologized bashfully, then asked, "A-are you okay?"

"Oh… I'm fine." Konni answered. "Are you the one who saved me?"

"I was just trying to get you out of the way. I wasn't trying to bubble us on purpose."

"Bubble us? We're in a bubble? How did… Who are you?"

"I'm Stiven. Stiven Vselennaya."

The confused girl took a moment to process all of this before she introduced herself, "I'm Konni Makhesvaran."

"Nice to finally meet you, Konni."

"What do you mean, "finally meet me"?" Before she could get her answer, the creature roared once more — the two kids felt the ground rumble as they watched the three women continue their fight against it. "What is that thing?"

"Don't worry, the Gems will save us," Stiven assured.

"Gems?"

"Yes, they do this all the time. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl won't let anything happen to us."

"How do you know?"

The boy lifted his sweater up to reveal a pink gemstone in his belly. "I am one."

As the two kids watched from a safe distance, the figures Konni assumed to be Garnet and Amethyst worked together to force the monster down. Garnet gripped one end of Amethyst's whip and swung the smaller woman around the monster's body. Then Amethyst pulled the beast down.

But the creature managed to force itself up and send Amethyst flying in the air. The last Gem, Pearl, jumped into the air and caught her. She spun around like a ballerina and tossed Amethyst, who curled herself up into a spinning ball at the worm. She struck it like a high-speed ball, causing it to wail in pain.

Konni looked to Stiven and asked, "Shouldn't you help them?"

"They got it handled," Stiven assured her with a calm smile.

"No, I meant you're the same as they are, yes?"

Stiven turned to her and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yes. But no... I'm still learning. Amethyst thinks I should help. But Garnet and Pearl say I'm still too young. I haven't even developed basic powers."

Konni spread her arms out. "Then how do you explain the bubble?"

"I was telling the truth when I said it was an accident. My powers appear by chance. I don't control when they come or go."

"If the Gems don't think you're ready to fight monsters, then why did they take you with them?"

"They didn't. I was near the area when the worm attacked. I hoped to find you here, actually."

Konni blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

A blush grew on Stiven's face. "I see you here in the mornings. I wanted to introduce myself for a while, but..."

"Nervous?"

"Yes. Everyone else considers the Gems and me strange. And I wasn't sure if you would find me strange."

"I won't judge. I can understand." Konni explained, "I try not to make friends because I don't know how they would think of me."

Stiven smiled and stayed quiet for a moment, before he finally spoke, "Well... this may not be the best time to ask this, but..."

"But?"

"Would… would you like to be friends?"

Konni blinked in genuine surprise. "R-Really?"

"Yes." Stiven chuckled lightly with a nod. "When I see you there in the fields, you always look lonely. I have the Gems, but they act more like mothers than anything else. I thought since we are awkward and lonely, that maybe we can be less awkward and less lonely together."

Konni let out a soft laugh. For as long as she could remember, she's always read fantasy stories about an ordinary girl meeting and becoming friends with someone magical in nature. She used it as an escape from her own lack of real friends. Now, here she was — in the most unlikely of circumstances — experiencing a real-life fairy tale. "Yes. I would really like that."

"Let's finish this!" Garnet told Amethyst and Pearl as they regrouped.

The worm charged at the Gems. Garnet jumped back as Pearl and Amethyst leaped into the air, in opposite directions. Pearl threw her spear down at the beast and pinned it to the ground, wailing in pain. Amethyst landed and wrapped her whip around the worm's head, followed by a ground pound. It was left wide open for Garnet to dash forward and deliver a quick, yet powerful, punch straight at it. The strike sent a shockwave through the worm's body, followed by a burst of smoke. The creature was gone.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Amethyst cheered with obnoxious excitement and a dance.

"Yes, Amethyst, we won. But can you please not be so obnoxious about it? We still have to send it back to the Temple." Pearl scolded her.

"Aw, come on, Pearl, we just beat up a monster. Loosen up, already."

"We can do that after we make sure everyone in the area is safe," Garnet stated. She walked to where the creature once was and picked up a gemstone. She bubbled it, tapped the top, and it flew away. Garnet then turned to Stiven and Konni, still in the bubble. She, Amethyst, and Pearl walked over to the two kids. "Stiven, what are you doing here? I thought we always told you to run at the first sign of danger and let us handle it."

"And did you form this bubble?" Pearl asked with amazement in her tone.

"That's so awesome! Your first bubble!" Amethyst exclaimed with pride. She then looked over at Konni, whom she didn't notice before. "Hey, aren't you that girl Stiven's always watching in the mornings and had a hard time working up the courage to talk to?"

"Amethyst." Stiven groaned with the blush on his face grew deeper.

"Amethyst, you're embarrassing him in front of a girl he clearly likes," Pearl stated. The comment unintentionally made Stiven more embarrassed.

"Not helping, Pearl."

"He saved my life!" Konni spoke up, getting the Gems' attention. "If not for Stiven, the worm would have crushed me."

Garnet and the others looked back at Stiven. The firm leader tells him, "Good work, then."

"Thanks, Garnet," Stiven said in a chipper tone as his eyes lit up like stars.

"I'm Konni, by the way." The girl introduced herself to the trio

"Oh, could you get us out of here, please?" Stiven asked the Gems as another blush covered his face. "I… don't know how to turn the bubble off."

"I got you," Garnet told the kids as she cracked her knuckles, revealing the two gemstones on her hands. "Pearl. Amethyst. Hold the bubble still."

"You're not going to smash it, are you?" Pearl asked with obvious concern.

"Don't worry." A gauntlet manifested around Garnet's right hand. "It'll just be a love tap."

"Maybe there could be a less blunt way of…"

"Relax, Pearl," Amethyst interjected as she wrapped her arms around the bubble. "Garnet knows what she's doing."

Pearl, still unsure, let out a sigh and helped hold the translucent sphere in place. Garnet leveled her gauntlet a few inches above the top of the bubble. She lifted her arm up and down ever so slightly, trying to judge how much force she'll need. She knocked on the sphere like a wooden door, and it popped like a balloon.

"Thanks, Garnet," Stiven told the tall woman.

"You said your name was Konni, right?" Amethyst asked the girl.

"Y-yes." She replied.

Amethyst took her hand and shook it with a big grin on her face. "The name's Amethyst. I'm a Crystal Gem. But I'm sure Stiven already told you that."

"And I am Pearl." The pale woman introduced. "It's so wonderful to see that Stiven has a friend now. He always seems to have a hard time talking with Humans around his age."

"Well, we met in a strange way," Konni told her.

"But I am glad he now has someone to socialize with. I've read books that state it is imperative for mental and physical health for someone young as him to make a friend."

"What about me?" Amethyst asked. "I hang out with Stiven a bunch."

"I was referring to Human friends. He should be allowed to grow outside of our sphere of influence. Unless we think said sphere of influence is dangerous from his growth, that is. That reminds me…" Pearl turned her attention back to Konni and pulled a pencil and notepad out of her gemstone. "Would you mind answering some questions about yourself? So that I can make references for…"

"No, Pearl," Garnet told the pale Gem.

"I just want to know a few things about her, so we know how to schedule future meetings between her and Stiven. Does she have any hobbies? What's her favorite tea? What does she think of Premier Stalin? Or…"

"She's Stiven's friend. And he doesn't need us constantly looking over his shoulder right now. Let's just leave him, and his friend be."

"Yeah." Amethyst chipped in. "Let him hang out with his friends."

"That includes you too, Amethyst." Garnet picks both Pearl and Amethyst off the ground with ease.

"But Garnet…" Both Gems moaned in protest.

"No, buts." Garnet looked back to Stiven. "We'll be back at the Temple. Have fun."

"Wait before you go!" Konni spoke up.

Garnet turned to the girl and asked, "Yes?"

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but I have to ask. What are you?"

Garnet bluntly replied, "I assumed Stiven told you that we are Gems."

"I think she meant, what does that mean?" Stiven tried clarifying.

"It means we go around, fight monsters, and protect people and stuff." Amethyst threw in.

"The more accurate answer is protecting citizens of Plyazhnyya and elsewhere from attacks and capturing the monsters before they hurt anyone or themselves," Pearl stated. "We've been doing it for well over several thousand years. And you're welcome."

"So, you're all like "superheroes" from those American comic books?" Connie asked as her eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you all superheroes for the Soviet Union?"

Garnet looked to the girl, and straightforwardly told her, "No."

"No?"

"We swore an oath to protect all life on this planet, no matter what. But we will not tie ourselves down to any form of government. And we will not take sides in any conflict between nations. We believe it to be better for all if we stay out of Human affairs entirely. You may not understand it now, but it is for the best." Garnet looked ahead and leaped away with Amethyst and Pearl in tow, covering a large amount of distance within a single jump. The jump created a small burst of wind that forced Konni and Stiven to shield their eyes.

"I don't get it either," Stiven spoke up.

Konni looked at her new friend and asked, "Don't get what?"

"The Gems. I love them, but sometimes I do not understand their reasoning. They want to protect people, but they do not want to make real changes to the world. I think they're wrong for not taking sides. They know more about the world than anyone alive today, but they choose to not share that knowledge or strength with those who could truly benefit from it. The Soviet Union wants to ensure equality among all people and protect them from danger. I wish I could make them see that. I wish I could have the power to make that difference. If only I could control my powers, then the dream of a peaceful world could become a reality."

"With what I saw do today, I think you do have that power."

Stiven looked at Konni. "Really?"

Konni nodded. "Not now, but I think you should give your powers to the state, Stiven. You could be the hero that not only the Russian people deserve, but the whole world."

Stiven smiled at Konni, and she smiled back. The two of them left thinking about the great changes that are now coming to both of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather outside couldn't be more perfect today. The sun was out, there was a calming breeze, and the view of the Crystal Temple couldn't look any better. The colossal, four-armed statue overlooking the countryside with what may very well be eternal vigilance. A few yards away from the mighty structure was a simple farmhouse, serving as a home to Grigori Vselennaya and his son.

"It looks good, Son," Grigori told Stiven as he planted the last flower into the ground. It was a unique flower called a Rhodiola Rosea, also known as roseroot. The father and son took a step to see their work. Grigori's bulbs were planted like an adequate gardener, as for Stiven's… not so much.

The boy let out a sigh, "Yours look better than mine, Dad."

"Hey, don't get yourself down like that. You did a lot better than I did the first time Rose showed me how to garden." Grigori chuckled to himself. "I had no green thumb like your mother."

"But I didn't get them planted the way I wanted. It doesn't look perfect."

Grigori placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "And what's wrong with that?" Stiven looked at his father with apparent confusion. "If you try to make it perfect, you're taking away all the little touches that make it its own kind of special. Your mother told me she appreciated something flawed over something that wasn't."

Stiven looked at the plants for a moment then turned to his father to ask, "Dad?"

"Yes, Stiven?"

"Could you tell me what Mom was really like? I asked the Gems about her, and they told me different things. Garnet says she was a wise and fearless leader who always knew what to do. Pearl said she was a beautiful and inspiring symbol for many people — more than I can imagine, she added. And Amethyst…" Stiven let out a small laugh. "Amethyst called her "Super Mom" — someone who would always listen to your problems, no matter how they sounded and talk you through them."

"Well, she was all that and so much more." Grigori gave a small smile with a hint of longing. "Your mother was all kinds of extraordinary. If I tried to list them all off, you'd be an adult by the time I finish." The father and son shared a chuckle. "But out of everything, Rose was passionate. She loved life and all its wonders." Grigori looked at Stiven. "And she would've loved you more than anything, Son."

A sharp whistle could be heard emanating from within the Crystal Temple, drawing Stiven's and Grigori's attention, followed by a cyan flash. Stiven's face filled with joy at the sight and sound of the warp pads activation, which meant, "The Gems are back!" Stiven ran to the structure like a bolt of energy. His father, on the other hand, followed behind at a slower pace.

As the boy neared the Temple, he stopped as soon as he heard an aggravated Pearl shout, "You are so irresponsible! Why would you do something that foolish?"

"Because I thought it would work, and I was right!" Amethyst responded back in a just as hostile tone. "What the heck is your problem?"

"My problem is you and your inability to follow the simplest of instructions."

"Well, maybe if your instructions weren't so dull, I wouldn't have to be making my own rules."

"Are you saying it's my fault?!"

"I'm not saying it isn't."

Grigori caught up with Stiven and let out exasperated huffs. Even though he could hear the bickering from way behind, he stated the obvious, "It sounds like Pearl and Amethyst are going at it again." He let out a few more huffs. "I wonder what happened."

The two of them notice Garnet step out with a container in one hand. She saw the father and son — greeting them with, "Hello, Stiven. Hello, Grigori."

"Hello, Garnet." Grigori greeted. "Did your mission go well? Or…"

"Yes. We were successful in retrieving the Heaven and Earth Beetles." Garnet opened her other hand to reveal two, cute beetles — one yellow, and the other gray — with little gemstones on their backs. She placed them in the container before closing it, bubbling it, then sending it away.

"So, what's going on with Amethyst and Pearl?" Stiven asked.

"They've been having disagreements on how to approach the mission all day. Pearl wanted to take her time and plan it through. While Amethyst wanted to rush in and get it done."

"But you still completed the mission, so that's a win, right?"

"In most instances, how you complete a task is more important than completing the task itself."

"Your attitude is the problem!" Pearl chided. "The way you treat everything during and outside of battle is immature and unacceptable. And I, for one, am starting to get sick of it."

"Oh, will you stop acting so sure of yourself! You think you're right about everything all the time. This is why we never form Opal anymore!"

"We don't form Opal anymore because you're difficult and a mess."

"We don't form Opal anymore because you can't pull out the stick that's all the way up your…"

"Amethyst! Pearl!" Stiven shouted, getting their attention and making them both realized they forgot to greet him.

"Hello, Stiven." Pearl greeted. "We're sorry you had to hear all of that."

"We know you don't like to see us fight," Amethyst added in. "We're sorry."

"It's all right. And who were you talking about? Who is Opal?"

Amethyst clasped her hands and explained, "Oh, she's the two of us mashed together."

Pearl scoffed at the explanation. "Is water just hydrogen and oxygen "mashed" together?" Stiven and Amethyst looked at with blank expressions. "Analogy wasted. Here's how I can best explain it: Gems can synchronize our bodies to combine into a powerful Gem known as a Fusion. The Fusion between Amethyst and I is Opal."

"That's amazing. What is she like?"

Amethyst wrapped her arm around her brother. "Well, Steven, she's a stone-cold beauty with the strength of fifty-plus something bears — that part's me. And she's… kind of tall — that part's Pearl."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "What Amethyst is attempting to say is Opal is an amalgam of our physical attributes fused into a single entity."

"Could you two do it right now?" Stiven asked. "Form Opal, I mean."

Amethyst scoffed. "No can do."

"We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary," Pearl added.

To which Amethyst spoke up, "Besides, I'd rather swim in lava before I'd let Pearl have any of this again." The purple Gem struck a pose that showed her figure off.

A blush enveloped Pearl's face. "Oh, will you just stop with…"

"Someone's approaching," Garnet told the others. Stiven, his father, Amethyst, and Pearl turn around to see a tall man with a bushy mustache approach the family of five. He was garbed in a postal courier uniform with a satchel on his side.

"Are you the Crystal Gems?" He asked in a thick accent.

"No, we're obviously farmers." Amethyst jested.

"We are the Crystal Gems, yes," Pearl confirmed.

The man reached into his satchel and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the pale Gem. "A message from Premier Stalin."

"Stalin? What does he want from us this time?"

"I was only asked to deliver the message, Miss." The man tipped his hat to the family. "Have a good day."

Stiven, Grigori and the Gems watched the courier leave before Pearl tore the envelope open and read the following:

_To the Crystal Gems,_

_I cordially invite you to attend a ball at the Kremlin in Moscow tonight. In thanks for protecting the Motherland._

_You will be treated to fancy food, beautiful music, and room to dance._

_The State would be honored by your presence._

_With kind regards,_

_Joseph Stalin, Premier of the Soviet Union._

"An invitation from the Premier himself!" Stiven's face lit up. "That must be the highest of honors?"

"But one we'll have to deny," Garnet said as she snatched the letter and ripped it in half.

Stiven's looked in disbelief of the action. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because it's just another one of his attempts to get us to join the Soviet Union," Pearl explained. "This hasn't been the first time he's done something like this. The man actually thinks he can bribe us."

"But you don't know that. Maybe he's sincere?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Stiven," Amethyst interjected. "But sincerity is the last thing we expect from a man like Stalin."

"But it wouldn't hurt just to hear him out, would it?" Stiven gave the three of them big eyes. "Could you please just give him a chance?"

Garnet let out a sigh and said, "All right."

"What!" Pearl and Amethyst exclaimed.

"Two things. One: We'll go to hear what Stalin has to say and make it clear that we will never join the Soviet Union. Ever. And the second: ..." She looked Stiven and Grigori up and down. "You two need a bath."

"Excuse me?" Grigori asked.

"You two will be coming with us. It would be good for Stiven to see what lies outside of Plyazhnyya, that's not through the filter of propaganda. Also, we'll need to find some good clothes for you."

"I'm going to Moscow?" Stiven lit up with more excitement than before. "I'm going to Moscow!" The boy ran to his house as fast as possible to get cleaned up for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The five of them arrived at Moscow through a warp pad just outside the Russian Capital. They approached the Kremlin, and saw guests dressed in lavish clothes enter the beautiful structure.

"I never imagined the Kremlin would look this amazing in person," Stiven admitted. He wore a clean, newly woven kosovorotka, along with his father — supplied by Pearl, who had them stored inside her gemstone.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Stiven," Pearl said with a smile. She had her usual attire swapped out for an elegant ballroom dress with the same color scheme. Amethyst didn't change her appearance, as it was a military uniform, but she did braid her hair to look less messy. Garnet just wore a fur coat that went down to her feet over her usual attire.

The family approached the entrance and were greeted by two guardsmen who recognized the Gems. "Premier Stalin will be pleased to see you have chosen to come." One of them said.

The other looked at Stiven and Grigori and asked, "Who are they?"

"They're our plus-ones," Amethyst said.

"They don't look like they would be appropriate in this setting."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pearl questioned.

"Premier Stalin just wanted you three to attend."

"Sorry, but they're coming with us," Amethyst said as she leaned in with a smug grin. "Unless you want to explain to Premier Stalin that we had to turn down his generous invitation because his guards wouldn't allow our friends to join us."

The guards began to sweat as they looked at each other for a moment, then back at the group. "Apologies. You all may enter."

"It pays to be nice, doesn't it?" Amethyst winked at them as she, Garnet, Pearl, Stiven, and Grigori entered the building.

The Gems were recognized by one of the guests who announced, "It's the Crystal Gems."

"The famous heroes?" Another guest said as they and the others turned to get a look.

"They must be here to celebrate with us?" A third one guessed as they raised a glass in the group's honor.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Stiven asked the Gems.

"I'd rather not have so much attention drawn to us," Pearl admitted with a blush. "We don't do well in Human social gatherings."

"Speak for yourself. I love all of this," Amethyst told her, sucking up all the attention and giving kind gestures back to the guests.

"What about you, Garnet?" Grigori asked the tallest of the group.

"I'm not bothered by the voices and views of others who know little about me." The square-haired Gem monotoned.

The family continued to walk and look around until they were greeted with, "I see you've chosen to come after all." Stiven, his father and the Gems turn to the voice and are greeted by the tall, mustached man garbed in a fine-stitched military uniform. "I am pleased by your presence."

Garnet addressed him in her ever-stoic tone, "Premier Stalin."

"I also see you brought some guests with you." The Premier looked over at the father and son. His eyes widened as soon as he gazed at Grigori. "Am I mistaken, or are you who I think you are?"

"Oh, uh, maybe." A nervous Grigori replied. "My name is Grigori Vselennaya, Premier Stalin."

"I was correct. Grigori Vselennaya, a famous musician." Stalin laughed. "Your music was quite an inspiring phenomenon about a decade ago. I never would have guessed you would be a close comrade of the Crystal Gems."

"We're more like a family, actually."

"A family?" Stalin looked over at Stiven. "Then this must be your son."

"I'm Stiven Vselennaya." The boy introduced himself. "It's an honor to meet you in person, Premier Stalin."

"Then I take it that one of the Gems is your mother?" Stalin looked to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"My mom is Rose Quartz." Stiven's expression dropped. "But she isn't with us anymore."

"My condolences. She was quite a remarkable woman. Too good for this world."

"Enough of this," Pearl interjected. "We know what you're planning, and it isn't going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Throwing this ball and acting friendly. But we really know what's behind that fake smile of yours."

"And what supposed ulterior motive do you believe I have?"

"We've come to this party, not for your benefit, Stalin." Garnet stepped in. "You, and the people who've come before you had always had one goal in mind when it came to us, but we are going to make ourselves clear. You can send all the signs of goodwill you want. You can attempt to bribe us with gifts and fancy parties. You could even try threatening us if you want. But we will never join the Soviet Union. Ever."

"I am hurt." The Premier placed a hand on his chest. "I am hurt. Hurt, you would make such accusations. After I went through all the effort to arrange all of this in your honor."

"We showed up to say what we wanted to say," Pearl said. "Now, we will be on our way."

"We're leaving already?" Stiven asked with a pout. "But we just got here."

"We're just leaving the party, Stiven. Besides, I'm sure you would be more interested in touring the city."

Stiven let out a sigh, "I guess."

"How about this," Grigori spoke up. "I'll stay with Stiven for the party, and the three of you can go back to the Temple if you want."

"Why not allow the young one to enjoy himself?" Stalin asked. "How often do you think he'll be able to attend a party like this again?"

Garnet adjusted her glasses and let out a "Hm? Very well, then. Pearl, Amethyst, and I will wait outside."

"Are you kidding?" Amethyst questioned. "I'm going to enjoy myself, too." The purple Gem eyed the buffet and dashed to the long table with a vast assortment of food.

The tallest Gem looked at Stiven with a small smile and told him, "Have fun." She and Pearl took their leave.

"Please, enjoy yourselves." Premier Stalin said before he walked away, too.

"So, what do you want to do first, Son?" Grigori asked Stiven.

"I haven't really thought about that," Stiven admitted with a look of embarrassment. "I know. Maybe you could play one of your songs for the guests?"

"Perhaps later. Why don't you go and introduce yourself to the other guests? I'm going to make sure Amethyst doesn't accidentally eat the silverware. They look really expensive."

Stiven decided to take his father's advice and introduce himself to the other attendees. He walked over to a couple who were helping themselves to some drinks. "Hello." Stiven greeted as the two guests looked at the boy. "You two having fun here?" The couple turned away and sipped their drinks.

Stiven decided to move on to talk with someone else and heard one of the guests say about him, "Can you believe they're letting farmers socialize with us?"

"I think I saw them come in with the Crystal Gems." Another guest stated.

"Well, that can't be true. Heroes like them wouldn't ever interact with such lowly commoners."

Hearing those words being said about Stiven and his father, by people who didn't even take the time to get to know them, stung the boy. He decided to leave the ballroom and made his way to a terrace that gave him a beautiful frontal view of the city.

Stiven took a good look at Moscow as the beautiful snowflakes fell onto the buildings. Stiven found Stalin to be a kind host but could not say the same for his guest. The ones who choose to judge others without knowing them.

"Are you okay, Stiven?" Amethyst asked as she stepped onto the terrace with a plate of vareniki. Accompanying her was his father.

"We saw you come out here and looked upset," Grigori said with concern.

"It's nothing." Stiven lied. "It' just… socializing with the nomenklatura of Moscow didn't turn out how I thought it would."

"Did someone in there make you feel like garbage?" Amethyst asked in a more hostile tone as she turned to get a look at the partygoers. "Which one is it? No one makes my brother feel that way and not get walloped in the process."

"No, Amethyst. It's…"

"Relax, I'm not actually going to hurt them. I'll just make them think I will. That should teach them a lesson."

If you're not having fun, then we can meet up with Garnet and Pearl, and go home." Grigori offered.

Stiven opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a piercing shriek. The screech was so loud that Amethyst's plate shattered into pieces. "What was that?" The boy asked.

"It was probably that," Amethyst said as she pointed into the air, and a massive bird-like creature with brownish-purple feathers broad wings flew towards the city. The gusts from each flap knocking people to the ground and sending debris tumbling down the streets.

"Amethyst!" Garnet shouted from the ground below. "We need you down here, now!"

"On my way, boss!" The purple woman manifested her whip from her gemstone and told Stiven and his father, "Get to the warp pad! We'll meet you there when we're done!" With that said, she and the others leaped into battle.

"Let's get out of here!" Grigori shouted as he and Stiven made a break for the exit with all the other guests.

"We need to come up with a plan of attack!" Pearl shouted. "I believe we should…"

"I'm grounding this bird!" Amethyst wrapped her whip around the beast's necks and tried to pull it to the ground.

"Amethyst, let go!" Garnet shouted.

"Relax, I got…" The next thing she knew, Amethyst was lifted off the ground and slammed into a car.

"This is why we need to plan things!" Pearl told the young Gem.

"Oh, will you just spare me the lectures for one day!"

"Enough you two!" Garnet ordered. "We need to focus!"

The creature shrieked once more and began to fly after a new target. "It's going after the people from the party!" Stiven shouted. Without a second thought, the Half-Gem charged towards the fleeing crowd.

"Stiven, get back here!" Grigori shouted as he chased after his son. "It's too dangerous!"

Stiven ignored his father's pleas as he ran to them as fast as he could. The beast was getting closer to the innocents as Stiven kept sprinting, and his gemstone began to glow. Stiven stood between the giant bird and the fleeing citizens and extended his hands out. There was a bright flash, and the beast was pushed back. As the light ceased, Stiven was able to make out a large, rose-colored shield in front of him.

"No way," Stiven said with wonder in his tone. "A shield!" The boy has heard stories from the Gems about his mother being able to manifest a shield as her weapon — one strong enough to deflect any attack. "This is amazing! I can't believe I…" The next thing Stiven knew, he was then scooped up into the giant bird's beak and swallowed whole with a single gulp. The boy screamed as he plummeted into the monster's stomach.

Stiven landed face-first into the moist, internal flesh. The meaty walls enclosed the boy. Inside the stomach, Stiven saw it was filled with various items. Parts of cars, tree branches, some benches, and a goat. It _baa-ed_ at him. Before Stiven could begin to process any of this, a fist punched its way into the stomach, making Stiven scream in surprise. Three more fists punched their way in and began feeling around. One hand grabbed the goat, and another grabbed Stiven, pulling them both out.

Stiven was able to get a more precise look at his savior. A woman who was taller than Garnet with two pairs of slender arms. Her skin was periwinkle, and her hair was white and tied into a massive fluffy ponytail. On her forehead and chest were two gemstones that Stiven recognized belonging to Amethyst and Pearl. In fact, her whole attire was a mixture of Amethyst's soldier uniform and Pearl's bodysuit. "Are you…" Stiven began to ask, but he and the goat were placed on the ground before he could finish his question.

The giant Gem told him, "Let us handle this."

"Opal, we got its attention!" Garnet shouted. "It's coming back around."

"Understood." Opal's gemstone glowed as she summoned a glowing whip and spear, which merged into a bow. Opal gestured her two free hands to the bowstring and pulled back as an arrow of light manifested. She aimed it at the monster as it approached the Gems, and with a quick release, the bolt of light soared. It pierced through the beast like a missile and exploded into a cloud.

Garnet walked over to pick something up from the beast's former location, bubbled it, and sent it away. "They've saved us!" A man cried out. "The Crystal Gems have saved us!" The citizens of Moscow joined him with cheers and praise to their heroes.

"Stiven!" Grigori shouted as he ran to and scooped his son up into a hug. "Are you alright? You nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm fine, Dad," Stiven answered. "And I'm sorry about that."

"Hello, Stiven." Opal introduces herself to the boy. "I heard you wanted to meet me."

Stiven nods. "Yes."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think what you did was amazing. I think you're amazing."

A blush grew on Opal's face. "Amethyst and Pearl are happy to hear that." The giant woman radiated before her form shrunk and split back into the recognizable shapes of Amethyst and Pearl.

"That was quite spectacular," Stalin said as the Gems turned to see the Premier approach them. "On behalf of the Soviet people, I sincerely thank you for saving Moscow." Stalin looked towards Stiven. "Even you."

"Me?" Stiven asked.

"I saw how you rushed in to save the lives of your fellow comrades and the ability you displayed."

"I was just trying to do what was right," Stiven answered.

"I can already see great things from you, Stiven Vselennaya. You may become the hero the Motherland deserves."

"I think it's about time that we head home." Pearl interrupted. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Come now, the night is still young. And there is further excitement to be had."

"That was quite enough excitement for one night," Garnet added.

"Yeah, even I'm pooped. And I don't easily tire," Amethyst said. "What about you, Stiven?"

"Well, I am feeling a little tired." The boy admitted.

"Yes, enough reason to go. We deeply care about Stiven's well-being," Pearl said and gave Stalin a glare. "And it would be wise for others to recognize we'd go any length to protect him." Pearl leaned closer to the man and emphasized, "Any length."

"I see," Stalin said with steel-like discipline. "Have a good night then."

Pearl and Garnet nodded as the Crystal Gems, Grigori, and Stiven made their way to the warp pad.


End file.
